


Where the River Takes Me

by VoxInculta



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Kink (In The Form of "Father"), Daddy Kink With Religious Implications, Enemies to Lovers, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Mutual Healing, Parent/Child Incest, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInculta/pseuds/VoxInculta
Summary: After the fall of Caesar and the rise of Lanius, Vulpes goes AWOL from the Legion to seek out redemption in the eyes of his former tribe, which leads him into the territory of Joshua Graham. Finding that his tribe was culled long ago, he instead offers his help to The Dead Horses to fend off the eventual Legion invasion. What he does not expect, is to be enraptured by The Burning Man himself.(See Chapter 1 notes for some backstory and information about the fic. Heed the warnings.)
Relationships: Joshua Graham/Vulpes Inculta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con elements are not present until a later chapter, but I wanted to warn for them anyway. I'll make note of it at the beginning of the chapter here it is present.
> 
> I've made a few minimal changes to Vulpes' backstory, mostly dealing with his teenage/young adult years within the Legion. In this story Vulpes is a young adult, I place him at around 21. This is sort of to go with the "young prodigy" trope. Joshua is his canon age at around 55.
> 
> Some of the tags are spoilers, I don't really know how else to -not- spoiler things while also providing adequate warnings for my garbage. I guess I could just make this into a series, but honestly I prefer to be upfront about what to expect in my fics so that people can avoid them if they don't like the look of the warning labels, haha.

The sunsets in Zion were impossibly beautiful, painting colors along the river and up the water-carved stones of the canyons, playing shades that he’d seen in so many of his dreams. 

Nearly twelve years had passed since his forced initiation into the ranks of Caesar’s Legion. Twelve years since he’d seen the sun go down over the red rocks of the canyon. Not a day went by that he didn’t yearn for this place, the place that gave him life. Vulpes wasn’t much for sentiments, but this one he found especially hard to break. One would have thought that a young boy’s ties would have been to his family and his tribe, but for him it was the land in which he missed so dearly.

Walking along the shore brought him a sort of peace that he’d never known before— So much that he didn’t hear the ambush waiting for him just footsteps beyond. The whistle of wind along a war club was his only warning, barely able to roll out of range of the swing… only to recover and find himself at the other end of a hunting revolver, pointed right between his eyes.

As expected, the tribes here didn’t seem to speak English. The fact that he was even alive told him that these people weren’t inherently violent, and that they were simply protecting their territory. Slowly he tossed his weapon aside, raising his hands in a show of surrender. “I mean you no harm. I wish to speak with Joshua Graham.”

Even if they didn’t fully understand the request, the name was enough to get their attention.

A man approached Vulpes from behind, “Joshua has nothing for you, outsider.”

“I come with a warning.” Vulpes spoke slowly, keeping his hands steady above his head. “I will cause no trouble.”

The group conversed quietly for a moment before the man responded, “Yes, we will be sure of that.” 

One of the other trackers approached slowly, removing Vulpes’ backpack and handing it aside for another to carry. Careful hands padded at his hips and down his thighs, fetching the silenced pistol from an ankle holster, picking up the ripper from where it had wedged itself into the loose sand. Once they were satisfied with their search, his arms were lowered behind his back and secured at the wrists with rope.

“Good. Follow close.”

A walk through Zion at night was quiet, but tense. While the clear skies and cool breeze brought clarity, any decent tracker knew what could lie beyond any curve in their path. These men were smart to consider Vulpes among the lurking creatures of the night, vicious and hungry.

Their trip lasted for nearly an hour before signs of life became clearer. At first the smell of charcoal from an extinguished campfire with the embers still aglow between the blackened logs, and finally a scuffling of life as they closed in on the narrowed canyon arch that led into the camp of the Dead Horses. The trackers spoke among the few others gathered outside, one of the men peeling off of the group to stay behind.

The entrance to the camp smelled of smoked meat and tanned leather. Torches lined the path to the main cave, their warm color reflected in the clear water. 

Vulpes followed as instructed, his pace coming to a halt as the man in front of him took a pause. “Joshua is here. You show him respect, he will show you respect.” A simple enough instruction, but Vulpes knew that their relationship would be judged on more than just that.

If he were to die at the hands of the Malpais Legate and his remains be dashed upon the rocks of this river, at least his body would be at home. That fact brought him a modicum of peace as he was led into the cave, up a carved path, and forced to his knees in front of the man he could only assume was Joshua Graham.

“This one comes with a message.” That was all that was said before the tracker left, his footsteps echoing along the smooth stone floor as he walked away.

“A message, hm?”

His voice ignited the nerves in Vulpes’ heart, an uneasiness grasping him from within; Deep and dark, like the rumbling of angry thunder upon the horizon. Knees pressed into the cold floor, he couldn’t suppress a shiver that ran down his spine as Joshua approached, a gun readied at his hip.

“Stay still.”

Vulpes kept his eyes on that gun as Joshua approached, walking around his right and disappearing behind him. He didn’t dare move too quick, as not to incur a reaction from such a dangerous individual, who surely had a hair trigger. He felt a hand grab at the back of his shirt, pulling harshly and tearing away at the fabric, exposing the tattoos along his shoulder blades. 

“Another Frumentarii dog sent to kill me?”

Vulpes shut his eyes as he felt the cold end of Joshua’s pistol pressed into the soft of his jaw.

“Caesar is running out of tricks.”

“Caesar is dead.” Vulpes finally spoke, his voice sparked with fear.

“Is he now?”

A moment of relief washed over him as the gun was pulled away— though he knew better than to think that it was stowed.

“Yes.” Vulpes said with a little nod, “Lanius has taken his place, and has won the second battle at the Dam.”

A grave silence. Joshua circled to the front, keeping Vulpes in his sight. “That’s unfortunate.” A tinge of hurt colored his tone now. “This is the news that you have brought me? Surely this would have reached me eventually.”

“I came to give you a warning— that Lanius will be making his advances on this territory soon enough.”

Joshua fell quiet again, unmoving. “I pity the fool that thinks he may enter my territory unscathed.”

“Are you saying you’re prepared to go to war with Lanius’ Legion?” Caesar was stupid enough to send spies, knowing full well that they would never succeed, knowing that the Burned Man still lived. That fact surely haunted him to his final moment. “Lanius will not send singular spies, nor scouting groups. When he is prepared to move into Zion, he will bring an army with him.”

“Army or no, he will not succeed.”

“And you’re certain of this?”

Silence, again.

“Your trackers are skilled, and I know that you will have the advantage of the land.” Vulpes continued, “But Lanius has the advantage of technology and sheer numbers, especially now with the Legion in its grandest form.” Maybe the Dead Horses did have more weapons lying around, rather than just hunting guns and war clubs. Even so, Lanius now had an iron grip on the Mojave, and would surely squeeze out whatever he could from its people, which included a vast array of firearms in every shape and color. “Surely it’s not my place to judge your people’s aptitude from here, but I would take my warning to heart regardless.”

“Unfortunately, I must.” Joshua took a moment to sit down on a wooden bench, tapping his pistol against his knee. “Lanius didn’t send you, then?”

“No, I came of my own accord.”

“Curious. Surely you know that I don’t take kindly to men of the red flag.”

“I am aware. I no longer stand beneath them, as Lanius has made it very clear that he no longer has use for stealth units.”

Joshua continued to circle Vulpes, “Interesting.”

Vulpes raised his head, a sliver of fear sneaking through him as their gaze met for a moment. Even without looking, he could feel those cold eyes upon him.

“What is your name?”

“Caesar gave me the name Vulpes Inculta.”

“The leader of the Frumentarii. My, how the great have fallen…” Joshua seemed to take a dark pleasure in those words. He rose to his feet again, reaching down and fetching Vulpes by the chin, forcing his head back. For a moment he studied Vulpes long and hard, his stare unwavering. “Caesar definitely had a type.”

Vulpes narrowed his eyes, his words erupting in a snarl. “ _ Excuse me? _ ”

Joshua let out a single chuckle, his grip on Vulpes’ jaw tightening significantly. “I bet you were his favorite  _ bitch _ , weren’t you?”

He didn’t have advantage to win a physical fight, but Vulpes was never one to keep his mouth shut. He steeled his emotions before speaking, his voice calm and clear. “I’m sure you would know something about that,  _ Malpais _ .”

It seemed Joshua had no qualms about conserving his reactions. The butt of his gun was slung across Vulpes’ cheek, sending the man toppling to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. He struggled to find an ounce of comfort on the floor, laying with his wounded face pressed into the cold stone.

“I wonder what he would have done, had you mouthed off to  _ him _ like that.” 

Vulpes could feel Joshua’s steps before he could see it, the man coming to a halt before him.

“Were you a good dog, or an ornery one?”

With a swift kick, Vulpes was forced onto his back. Joshua’s boot settled atop his chest, the steel tip pressing into his bloodied chin.

“Speak, Vulpes.” Joshua beckoned, pressing harder with his heel. “Tell me more about how you served your Lord Caesar.”

“I served him in whatever way he desired.” Vulpes said, his lips dark with blood.

“A loyal servant— Eliminating his Lord’s enemies and spreading the word of his infamy, kneeling at his throne when beckoned…” His pressure remained steady as he spoke, hard against Vulpes’ chest. “And now you return home with your tail between your legs as your precious cult falls into the hands of the  _ Butcher _ . How quaint.”

Suddenly the pressure was removed, and Joshua began to walk away. “I would see justice in feeding you to the wolves of Zion, and letting your bones rest among those of your people.”

Vulpes’ origin wasn’t something shared among the Legion, if only because his home tribe was rather unremarkable. Many of the people that were brought back with Vulpes were quickly culled for their weakness, though surely there were some that had escaped their fate. Perhaps one of them had come back to tell tales of Caesar’s rising star. Vulpes could only wonder how Joshua knew where he called  _ home _ .

“What is your plan then,  _ Fox _ ? Surely not to die at the hands of The Burned Man.”

“Perhaps that was my plan.”

“If that’s the case, then I’ll untie you and you can come attack me. I have no qualms about putting down a rabid dog.”

Vulpes would stop himself from responding with any more vitriol— for now. “No. I simply wanted to see my homeland once more before it’s taken by Lanius, perhaps save some of the people here from a grisly demise.” He sat up slowly, turning to face Joshua again. “I feel it is the least I can do in my tribe’s dead name.”

“How noble of you.” Joshua said, seeming unimpressed. “Forgive me for being  _ skeptical _ about your true intentions.”

“I’ve no reason to lie to you, nor to cause trouble. If I were here to sow the seeds of entropy, I would be much better equipped.”

“Perhaps.” Joshua fell silent again, the clicking of his pistol against the table echoing through the hollow room. “What do you intend to do then, Vulpes?”

“As it seems you are the dominating tribe of Zion, I could offer my insight as a way of reinforcing your defenses, seeing as how you are adamant about holding a firm position.”

“I am, yes.” He tapped a finger against the table, his gaze lowering. “Your tribe, were they called The Torn?”

“Yes,” Vulpes said softly, “I assume they are no longer.”

“Caesar does not leave survivors, that much I’m sure you are aware.” There was a hint of sorrow in his tone.

Vulpes gave a small nod, “If I may ask, then… how did you know of my lineage?”

“As Caesar has his spies, so do I. Not to kindle your pride, but you were quite the topic of conversation amongst the Legion for some time.”

The sentiment brought a hint of a smile to Vulpes’ bloodied lips.

“You barely look old enough to drink, yet you’re one of the most infamous units in Caesar’s army.” Joshua hummed, his gaze locked on Vulpes once more. “In all honesty you remind me of myself a bit, which tells me that you are just as dangerous as your name speaks. I’m not sure if I should even let you leave this place with your head still on your shoulders.”

As much as Vulpes didn’t really want to die here, it was much more an interesting death given some of his other options. 

“I would appreciate a quick execution, if I may ask for much.”

Joshua sat silent for a moment, “Are you really that intent on dying so young?”

“I believe it is  _ you _ that is so intent on culling me.”

Joshua gave a low chuckle, “If I am anything, it is forgiving.” He stood again, fetching a knife from one of the shelves, the glow of the torches reflected on its smooth surface. Slowly he approached Vulpes, circling around and kneeling down behind him. With one quick slice the ropes became loose, and he stood again.

“The eyes of the Dead Horses will be upon you, so I would recommend you remain respectful if you plan to linger.” He watched Vulpes out of the corner of his eye as he walked towards the table again, sheathing the knife in leather and setting it aside. “I will need to consider my tactics for our defense. If you would like to make yourself useful around the camp in the meantime, seek out Follows-Chalk, he speaks English quite well and would know where to place your talents.”

Vulpes rose slowly from his position, wincing as he touched along the bridge of his nose, which was almost certainly broken.

“If you require medical assistance, Follows-Chalk can bring you to White Bird in the southern cave.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since the fox had wandered into Zion. Joshua hadn’t talked with him since his arrival, figuring that his actions would speak loud enough had he decided to rise to the occasion.

Surprisingly, Vulpes had proven himself incredibly useful for members of the camp thus far, helping with any and every chore they gave him. Vulpes had almost no experience in hunting animals, yet with just a few days of training he had brought back a massive Yao Guai carcass. The tribe was quick to celebrate his kill, preparing a veritable feast in his honor.

Joshua almost hated to think that his people would trust an outsider so easily, despite their earlier experiences with the helpful Courier Six. He’d opted to leave Vulpes’ previous alliances a mystery to the rest of the tribe, figuring that such information would only serve to fill them with unease and mistrust. Perhaps a risk to allow him free reign, but so far he’d been well-behaved.

Night had fallen, and the tribe had begun to gather outside for the feast. The air smelled of spiced meat and wood smoke, carried through the camp by a gentle breeze. 

By the time Joshua emerged from his cave to join the celebration, many of the tribes folk had retired to their quarters. Follows-Chalk was sat next to the fire with Vulpes, the two engaged in quiet conversation. He’d always had an interest in outsiders, if only to hear their stories of other lands and their people. He hadn’t been scared off by Vulpes’ stories yet, which probably meant that he was choosing to tell his more palatable tales for the young tracker.

“Follows-Chalk,” Joshua said as he approached, “I see you two are getting along.”

“Yes, very much!” Follows-Chalk never had given up his childlike wonder, even with the things he’d seen at Joshua’s side. It was an enviable trait, to be so bright and curious even in the face of Armageddon. “Vulpes has taught me many things, and shared many stories of his time in the Mojave.”

“I do hope he’s not teaching you methods of torture, or anything of the sort.” Joshua mused, casting a knowing glance over to Vulpes, who simply smirked in response. “If you wouldn’t mind, we have some business to discuss now.”

“Of course.” Follows-Chalk said with a nod, rising to his feet. “May we pick back up tomorrow?”

“Certainly.” Joshua hummed, waving to the young tracker as he walked towards his personal quarter. Now alone, he lowered himself to sit on one of the half-buried logs, the fire’s glow cast over his form. “I do hope you’re careful with what you enlighten him with. I would be beside myself if I let you corrupt my favorite student.”

Vulpes chuckled a little, “As amusing as it would be, I assure you that my lessons will all be of the helpful sort.” Downing the rest of a bottle of water, he set it aside with the rest of his dinner utensils. “Have you come to discuss your tactics?”

“Actually, I wanted to pry into your story a bit, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Go ahead.”

“How old were you when Caesar took you in?”

Vulpes’ gaze returned to the fire, “I had just turned nine.”

“Too young for a name, then?” Many of the tribes in the area had similar ideas about names, that a child was only given one once they reached a certain age, usually ten or twelve.

“That’s correct,” Vulpes said with a nod, “Caesar gave me the name Vulpes Inculta when I turned thirteen, as a reward for my hard work thus far.”

“By then, what had you accomplished?”

“I had killed two targets by then, each of them a member of the NCR.”

“And what came after that?”

Vulpes was silent for a moment, “I began climbing in rank by way of sparring, and then in death battles in the arena when I was of age to be considered a soldier, at fifteen. My first stealth mission was given to me then, in which I was to scout an area and plant explosive charges throughout the building without being caught. Needless to say, I was successful.”

“And that was when you were made a Frumentarii?”

“Yes. The Frumentarii were led by a man named Alex at the time, a man who had a strong distaste for children, and therefore myself. A year or so later, I killed him in his sleep after he punished me for disobedience in front of the others. I was ordered to be hung, but instead Caesar promoted me to lead the Frumentarii— for had I not confessed, his murderer would have gone unknown.”

“You confessed?” That seemed like the opposite of what was wanted by Caesar’s men. Vulpes was surely an excellent liar, so why would he have felt the need to confess?

“To Caesar himself, while he questioned me alone in his tent. Caesar valued loyalty above all, and so I pledged my truths to him. When he saw that I had no fear of death, he rewarded me with my new title.”

“I see why so many of your peers speak so highly of you.” Joshua said, watching as a column of embers floated up into the sky. “I almost feel sympathy for you, knowing that all of your efforts were in vain.”

“In vain? No. I am hardened by the lessons I’ve learned. I emerge a survivor.”

“That, I can relate to.”

A quiet settled between them as they listened to the crackling of the flames, vivid tendrils fading down into red coals.

“My people thank you for the meal.” Joshua finally said, eyes fixated on the dwindling campfire. “You’ve certainly proved your worth to us.”

Vulpes gave a nod, “I appreciate you giving me a chance to do so. I was expecting much worse, given your reputation.”

“God teaches us to forgive, even our worst enemies.” Joshua wished he could say that forgiveness had worked this well for him in the past, but truth be told he’d been burned by his faith more than he liked to admit. He couldn’t quite place why he’d decided to spare Vulpes, a man that could have done so much damage if he’d wanted to. Joshua had faith that his tribe would keep all outsiders in check, but knew that even the greatest of his trackers could fall for a fox’s wild tricks.

“If we are done, I would like to retire for the night.”

“Of course,” Joshua nodded, “Rest well.”


	3. Chapter 3

Every morning, Vulpes would awaken and find Follows-Chalk sitting outside his cave, bright eyed and ready to greet the new day with a smile. Vulpes found him a tiny bit irritating, but not enough to consider harm upon the boy. Admittedly he wished that more of his previous trainees had such an enthusiastic yearning for knowledge as this boy did.

“Ave, Vulpes!”

The traditional Latin greeting had been brought into Follows-Chalk’s vocabulary completely by accident. Vulpes had used it once, and then of course had to explain the term. Joshua might have disliked the boy picking up a word with such origins, though Vulpes supposed it was harmless enough.

“Ave, friend.” He gave Follows-Chalk a little wave as he began walking, picking up a sack of supplies that were left aside the previous night’s fire. “Where shall we wander to today?”

“It is not wandering if you know where to go!” Follows-Chalk said with a grin, “Today, I think we should do some more fishing. You are not as skilled with the spear as you are a blade— Much to learn.”

“And here I thought I was the mentor.” Vulpes chuckled.

“Hmm. I suppose we are both the student.” 

The revelation seemed to puzzle him, which Vulpes couldn’t help but to smile at.

“I am ready to depart if you are.” Vulpes added, casting his gaze back at the young tracker. “The lead is yours.”

———

Follows-Chalk was often talkative, but knew when to remain quiet during their treks through Zion; For that, Vulpes was thankful. The land had a serene rhythm to it, the wind and the thrum of the river creating a divine melody. Though the temperature was much the same, this place felt so much different from the Mojave.

After several long hours, Vulpes had only managed to spear two fish to Follows-Chalk’s eight. (An impressive number considering he was doing a lot of teaching.) Midday brought the harshest sun, to which Follows-Chalk insisted to take a break beneath one of the bridges to avoid the heat. The two sat with their bare feet dug into the sand, sipping at their canteens.

“Joshua mentioned you were once part of a tribe here in Utah. What was their name?”

“The Torn,” Vulpes said quietly, “Joshua informed me that they were purged by Caesar’s Legion.”

Follows-Chalk lowered his gaze, “I am sorry to hear that.” He took another long sip from his canteen, screwing the cap on and giving the container a shake. “May I ask about your name? Was it given to you by your father, the same way mine was?”

“No, someone else. I never knew my father.” He didn’t quite know what else to say about the matter, without mentioning his ties to the Legion.

“What do the words mean? I do not recognize them from my studies.”

“It’s in Latin; Vulpes means fox, and Inculta can mean rough or unadorned, or it can refer to the desert.”

“Desert fox?” Follows-Chalk said with a smile, “It is an excellent name for a tracker!”

Vulpes chuckled a little, “Oh, you think so?”

“Yes! Fox are such interesting creatures. I have read about them in books. I was not aware that they lived in the desert.”

“I’ve never seen one myself, so I wouldn’t know.” Vulpes shrugged, “But the stories about them are very interesting.”

The duo fell silent for a moment, Vulpes retrieving a piece of gecko jerky from his bag to chew on.

“Do you know more Latin, like your name?”

“Not very much, a few phrases maybe.” Vulpes mused, “I believe you’d resonate with the phrase _ Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat _ .”

“What does that one mean?”

“‘Fortune favors the brave’, which means that good things come to people who are brave, like yourself.” For someone his age, Follows-Chalk showed more initiative than many of his older peers. Some would argue that his disregard for tribal ghost stories would be his undoing, yet the boy stood firm in his beliefs. And though he was naive, he was far from stupid.

“Oh, I like that one.” He seemed very pleased at the compliment.

As the silence once again settled between them, Vulpes closed his eyes for a moment, focusing in on the sound of the gentle river. As he continued to listen, he could hear a roll of thunder in the distance, which meant they’d most likely see some rain on the way back to camp.

“Would you like to continue fishing, or should we find another venture?” Follows-Chalk said after a while, “We have more than enough meat left over from yesterday’s kill, so we don’t need to trouble ourselves with more fish, unless you are determined.”

“I wouldn’t mind exploring more of the area.” Vulpes couldn’t help being drawn to the natural beauty of this place, with all it had to show. He considered that there was a strong chance that they’d be walking home during a storm, but as long as the lightning wasn’t too close by then it wouldn’t be a problem. “Is there any place in particular that you’d like to show me?”

“Oh yes, many.” Follows-Chalk nodded, “So much for you to see. I envy the chance to experience it all for the first time.”

“Yes, it is… an enlightening experience.” For Vulpes it was more than just a sightseeing trip, but a return to the life he’d nearly forgotten about. Admittedly the tribal lifestyle was less than enviable compared to that of a high-ranking officer of the Legion, but it brought a peace that one wouldn’t have ever known in the Mojave. The threat of danger was no different— especially with the looming threat of invasion from the west— but what it lacked there it made up for in the safety of a community. Already these people revered Vulpes as one of their own, which surely meant they’d risk their life for him just like their closer family. Vulpes didn’t have a shred of doubt about that one.

The afternoon proceeded as normal with Follows-Chalk at the head of the party, pointing out the landmarks and telling stories as they made their way through Zion. As time progressed the clouds above began to darken, filling the air with the smell of an approaching storm. Vulpes tried to anticipate the beginning of rain— figuring it would start slow and give them time to find shelter— but the first raindrop was neither gentle nor alone, and in a short moment it had become a vicious torrent punctuated with brilliant flashes of lightning. The thunder signified just how close the storm was, to which both of them silently agreed to leg it to the closest cave entrance.

Once inside, they both began removing their gear, setting it aside in order to let it dry. Nights tended to get much colder, and the last thing they wanted was to get pneumonia from sleeping in wet clothes.

“Can you light a fire while I scout the rest of the cave?” Vulpes asked in a quiet tone, fetching his knife. Like any good survivalist they’d come prepared with necessary tools, including the means to make a campfire.

“Yes. Please be careful.”

He didn’t need to tell Vulpes what kinds of creatures one might find in such a cave. The beginning stretch was free so far of any recent animal activity such as leftover carcasses or picked-over bones, but it was still best to take caution.

“I’m leaving the gun with you. Watch the entrance.” Vulpes said, their gaze meeting once more.

Follows-Chalk gave a final nod before Vulpes headed off into the cave, the glow of the abundant cave fungus his guiding source of light.

Deeper into the cave he began to spot the occasional bear trap, which Follows-Chalk had mentioned would have been left by the White Legs. The path took a turn, so Vulpes slowed to peer around the corner. 

From deep within the cave, came a warm light. They were not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that this chapter was a little rushed, but I'm going to leave it as-is for now and possibly revisit it later. Regardless, Vulpes and Follows-Chalk's interactions are precious to me. ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

Knife in hand, Vulpes began to move towards the source of the light, listening close for any signs of movement. 

Like most of the larger caves in Zion, this one had leftover structures from earlier inhabitants. The cooking fire had been used and still smelled of burnt food, but the light originated from a lantern that was hung next to the repair bench. Beyond that was a wood structure that Vulpes couldn’t see around, probably built to house one’s bedroll to keep it off of the ground. He approached it slowly, peeking around the side.

A man was sitting with his back turned to Vulpes. Along his shoulders were the same red-inked tattoos that Vulpes himself carried— A Frumentarii.

It would have been easier for Vulpes to cull this man, but if he were here it may have meant that Lanius was preparing for an attack and was sending scouts to map out the area. It would’ve been better to capture him alive and bring him back for an interrogation.

Vulpes closed the distance between them in a mere second. He attempted to pull the man into a headlock but he rolled out of the way at the last second, stumbling to safety. Vulpes immediately began to search for weapons in their vicinity, hoping that he hadn’t just brought a knife to a potential gun fight. Alas, it seemed like the man was unarmed, but still he raised his fists in preparation for a fight.

Patiently he waited for the Legionnaire to attack, anticipating his lunge and catching him with a blow to the stomach, punctuating it with another to his face. Vulpes was quick to overtake him afterwards, wrestling him to the ground. With one quick movement he slammed the man’s head against the wood, just hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Vulpes knew he wouldn’t be out for very long, so he quickly began to search for some rope to tie him up with. As soon as the man was properly subdued, he began dragging him back to the front of the cave.

Follows-Chalk was quiet as Vulpes laid down the captured Legionnaire, who had only just begun to regain consciousness. 

“We need to get this man back to the camp for questioning.” Vulpes said, still staring down at the Legionnaire. This one wasn’t one of Vulpes’ men, or he’d surely have recognized him earlier. Separate Frumentarii squads didn’t communicate with each other, so Vulpes didn’t know this one’s name or areas of expertise.

“Should we wait out the storm?” Follows-Chalk asked, glancing out towards the mouth of the cave, the wind still whistling in from outside.

Vulpes didn’t want to waste any more time sitting on a captive. He knew that the longer they waited, the more chances he had to escape or retaliate. There was also still the chance that he hadn’t come alone, or that a follow-up squad would be sent in the case of his disappearance. The quicker an interrogation was started, the better.

“No, we should return as soon as possible. We don’t have the proper means to detain him here.” He glanced over to their belongings, “Can you keep the gun on him while I gather our things?”

Follows-Chalk gave a nod, standing to hover over the captive until Vulpes was finished. Once he’d passed the gun over to Vulpes, he quickly redressed himself in preparation to move out.

With one quick tug, Vulpes pulled the captive to his feet. The man stumbled in his half-conscious daze, grunting against the makeshift cloth gag that had been forced in his mouth.

“You will walk, or I will drag you by your ankles with your face in the mud.” Vulpes hissed, giving the ropes another firm tug. “And if you try to escape, I’ll put a bullet in both your knees. Understood?” How delicious that familiar vitriol tasted along his own lips, it gave him a sick thrill to be in such control again.

The captive gave a nod and Vulpes gave him a shove to start him along, Follows-Chalk taking up the rear.

Vulpes was thankful that he was with someone so knowledgeable about the area, as he surely wouldn’t have been able to navigate back alone. The trip took over an hour, all the while the rain continued to pour. Once into camp, they both made way for the nearest dry place, one of the communal caves that housed supplies and food.

“I’m going to lock this one up in the empty storage area. Find Joshua and tell him to meet me there.” 

As he glanced over to Follows-Chalk, he could feel the boy’s unease. Vulpes could see past the brave facade he wore, and beneath it he could sense fear and disdain. Follows-Chalk was no stranger to murder, but he was no hardened killer like Joshua or Vulpes. It was so rare to find someone that still shivered at the mention of cruelty. Regardless, he gave a solemn nod before dashing away.

Vulpes worked quickly to better subdue the captive, stripping him down to his undergarments and tying him down to a chair with reinforced rope. He took a quick glance around the room to make sure the room was truly empty before walking back out into the main room to wait for Joshua.

Now that he was unoccupied, he realized just how cold he was. His clothes were soaked to the core, and the wind that blew in from outside made him shiver as it swept past. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long before Joshua arrived.

“Follows-Chalk said we had another visitor.” Joshua said, “Are you injured?”

Vulpes shook his head, “I’m fine.” He couldn’t keep his voice from trembling slightly. “He is a Frumentarii, I assume sent as a scout prior to an invasion.”

“I figured as much.” Joshua said with a sigh, “It seems Lanius is putting them to use after all.”

“If you recall the workings of the Frumentarii, this one would not have been sent alone.” Frumentarii worked better in groups of three or four, each one given a separate task. This ensured that if one failed, the next could either pick up the slack or communicate to the others to pull out. However, each operative’s placement was separate and they never traveled together, even after a mission was marked complete. “We need to start an interrogation as soon as possible.”

Joshua nodded, “I will see to that. For now, I would like for you to rest. I will have guards posted to watch him in the meantime. Meet me back here in three hours.”

Normally Vulpes would have persevered, but he knew that he wouldn’t be on his best game while suffering from hypothermia. Hopefully a change of clothes and a quick nap would be enough to revitalize him.

Vulpes nodded, “Don’t start without me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may get some edits later on, but I wanted to post it as-is for now.


End file.
